Video displays, such as CRTs, LCDs, plasma displays, and projectors may be manufactured and shipped with technology for processing video and handling audio. In a home theater environment, video displays may be accompanied by other components. Some components can include video playback devices, such as disc players (hard drive disc players, Blu-ray disc players). Home theater systems also can include a variety of types of speakers, such as compact speakers (e.g., bookshelf speakers) or floor-standing speakers (e.g., tower speakers, full-range speakers). Other components may include audio-video receivers, which receive a signal (e.g., from the a disc player) and sends it to the speakers and/or the video display.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings can indicate like elements.